Alchemist
The Alchemist is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Whether secreted away in a smoky basement laboratory or gleefully experimenting in a well-respected school of magic, the alchemist is often regarded as being just as unstable, unpredictable, and dangerous as the concoctions he brews. While some creators of alchemical items content themselves with sedentary lives as merchants, providing tindertwigs and smokesticks, the true alchemist answers a deeper calling. Rather than cast magic like a spellcaster, the alchemist captures his own magic potential within liquids and extracts he creates,infusing his chemicals with virulent power to grant him impressive skill with poisons, explosives, and all manner of self-transformative magic. Gameplay Role: The alchemist's reputation is not softened by his exuberance (some would say dangerous recklessness) in perfecting his magical extracts and potion-like creations, infusing these substances with magic siphoned from his aura and using his own body as experimental stock. Nor is it mollified by the alchemist's almost gleeful passion for building explosive bombs and discovering strange new poisons and methods for their use. These traits, while making him a liability and risk for most civilized organizations and institutions of higher learning, seem to fit quite well with most adventuring groups. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Trickery, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (World), Lore (Nature), Perception, Use Magic Device. Archetypes * Grenadier, Vivisectionist , Chirurgeon Table: Alchemist Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Alchemists are proficient with all simple weapons and bombs. They are also proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Extracts Extracts behave like spells in potion form, and as such their effects can be dispelled by effects like dispel magic using the alchemist’s level as the caster level. Unlike potions, though, extracts can have powerful effects and duplicate spells that a potion normally could not. An alchemist can create only a certain number of extracts of each level per day. His base daily allotment of extracts is given on Table: Alchemist. In addition, he receives bonus extracts per day if he has a high Intelligence score, in the same way a wizard receives bonus spells per day. When an alchemist mixes an extract, he infuses the chemicals and reagents in the extract with magic siphoned from his own magical aura. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping—an alchemist cannot normally pass out his extracts for allies to use (but see the “infusion” discovery below). An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert, so an alchemist must re-prepare his extracts every day. An alchemist can prepare an extract of any formula he knows. To learn or use an extract, an alchemist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the extract’s level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an alchemist’s extract is 10 + the extract level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. An alchemist may know any number of formulae. Bomb In addition to magical extracts, alchemists are adept at swiftly mixing various volatile chemicals and infusing them with their magical reserves to create powerful bombs that they can hurl at their enemies. An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Intelligence modifier. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, an alchemist's bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the alchemist's Intelligence modifier. The damage of an alchemist's bomb increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered alchemist level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb's minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + ½ the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Intelligence modifier. Mutagen At 1st level, an alchemist discovers how to create a mutagen that he can imbibe in order to heighten his physical prowess at the cost of his personality. It's a standard action to drink a mutagen. Upon being imbibed, the mutagen causes the alchemist to grow bulkier and more bestial, granting him a +2 natural armor bonus and a +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability score for 10 minutes per alchemist level. In addition, while the mutagen is in effect, the alchemist takes a –2 penalty to one of his mental ability scores. If the mutagen enhances his Strength, it applies a penalty to his Intelligence. If it enhances his Dexterity, it applies a penalty to his Wisdom. If it enhances his Constitution, it applies a penalty to his Charisma. 'Throw Anything' You receive a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made with [[Throw Splash Weapon|thrown splash weapons]]. 'Discoveries' At 2nd level, and then again, every 2 levels thereafter (up to 18th level), an alchemist makes an incredible alchemical discovery. Unless otherwise noted, an alchemist cannot select an individual discovery more than once. Some discoveries can only be made if the alchemist has met certain prerequisites first, such as uncovering other discoveries. Only one such discovery can be applied to an individual bomb. The DC of any saving throw called for by a discovery is equal to 10 + ½ the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Intelligence modifier. Acid Bomb * When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict acid damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from an acid bomb take an additional 1d6 points of acid damage 1 round later. Prerequisite: Bomb Blinding Bombs * When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose for it to detonate very brightly. Creatures that take a direct hit from a blinding bomb are blinded for 1 minute unless they succeed at a Fortitude save. Creatures in the splash area that fail their saves against the bomb are dazzled for 1 minute. Prerequisite: Alchemist 8, Bomb Breath Weapon Bomb * Instead of drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb, the alchemist can draw the components, drink them, mix them within his body, and then expel them as a breath weapon as a standard action. This breath weapon is a 15-foot cone and has the same DC as the bomb. Each creature within the cone takes damage as if it had suffered a direct hit from the alchemist's bomb, but succeeding at a Reflex save (DC = 10 + ½ the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Intelligence modifier) halves the damage. Unlike throwing normal bombs, drawing, drinking, and expelling breath weapon bombs does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Prerequisite: Alchemist 6, Bomb Choking Bomb * Instead of dealing damage this bomb exposes creatures around it to choking gas. Everyone around target must succeed on a Fortitude save or become Nauseated for 1 round per 1d6 damage that alchemist bombs usually inflict. Targets that were Nauseated by this bomb can attempt another save each round. Prerequisite: Bomb Cognatogen * The alchemist gains the ability to create a cognatogen, a mutagen-like mixture that heightens one mental ability score at the expense of a physical ability score. If the cognatogen enhances his Intelligence, it applies a penalty to his Strength. If it enhances his Wisdom, it applies a penalty to his Dexterity. If it enhances his Charisma, it applies a penalty to his Constitution. Otherwise, this ability works just like the mutagen ability (including the natural armor bonus). Anytime the alchemist would prepare a mutagen, he may instead prepare a cognatogen. All limitations of mutagens apply to cognatogens as if they were the same substance — an alchemist can only maintain one mutagen or cognatogen at a time, a cognatogen that is not in an alchemist's possession becomes inert, drinking a cognatogen makes a non-alchemist sick, and so on. When the effect of the cognatogen ends, the alchemist takes 2 points of ability damage to the ability score penalized by the cognatogen. The infuse mutagen discovery and the persistent mutagen class ability apply to cognatogens. Cognatogen, Grand * The alchemist's cognatogen now grants a +6 natural armor bonus, a +8 alchemical bonus to one mental ability score (Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma), a +6 alchemical bonus to a second mental ability score, and a +4 alchemical bonus to a third mental ability score. The alchemist takes a –2 penalty to his Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution as long as the cognatogen persists, and takes 2 points of ability damage to each physical ability score when the cognatogen ends. Prerequisite: Alchemist 16 Cognatogen, Greater * The alchemist's cognatogen now grants a +4 natural armor bonus, a +6 alchemical bonus to one mental ability score (Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma), and a +4 alchemical bonus to a second mental ability score. The alchemist takes a –2 penalty on both associated physical ability scores as long as the mutagen persists, and takes 2 points of ability damage to both associated physical ability scores when the cognatogen ends. Prerequisite: Alchemist 12 Cursed Bomb * When an alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it deliver one of four powerful curses. A creature that takes a direct hit from a cursed bomb must succeed at a Will save or be affected by one of the following curses: **'Curse of Feeble Body:' Target suffers -6 penalty to Constitution. **'Curse of Weakness:' Target suffers -6 penalty to Strength and Dexterity. **'Curse of Idiocy:' Target suffers -6 penalty to Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma. **'Curse of Deterioration': Target suffers -4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability-, and skill checks. *''Prerequisite: Bombs, Alchemist 12'' Dispelling Bomb * When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it dispel magic effects instead of deal damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from a dispelling bomb are subject to a targeted dispel magic spell, using the alchemist's level as the caster level. This cannot be used to target a specific spell effect. Prerequisite: Bombs, Alchemist 6 Explosive Bombs * The alchemist's bombs now have a splash radius of 10 feet rather than 5 feet. Creatures that take a direct hit from an explosive bomb catch fire, taking 1d6 points of fire damage each round until the fire is extinguished. Prerequisite: Bombs Fast Bombs * An alchemist with this discovery can quickly create enough bombs to throw more than one in a single round. The alchemist can prepare and throw additional bombs as a full-round action if his base attack bonus is high enough to grant him additional attacks. This functions just like a full-attack with a ranged weapon. Prerequisite: Bombs, Level 8+ (toggle) Feral Mutagen * Whenever the alchemist imbibes a mutagen, he gains two claw attacks and a bite attack. These are primary attacks and are made using the alchemist's full base attack bonus. The claw attacks deal 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if the alchemist is Small) and the bite attack deals 1d8 points of damage (1d6 if the alchemist is Small). While the mutagen is in effect, the alchemist gains a +2 competence bonus on Intimidate skill checks. Force Bomb * When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict force damage. Force bombs deal 1d4 points of force damage, plus 1d4 points of force damage for every odd-numbered level, instead of 1d6. Creatures that take a direct hit from a force bomb are knocked prone unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Prerequisite: Bombs, Level 8+ Grand Mutagen * The alchemist's mutagen now grants a +6 natural armor bonus, a +8 alchemical bonus to one ability score (Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution), a +6 alchemical bonus to a second physical ability score, and a +4 alchemical bonus to a third physical ability score. The alchemist takes a –2 penalty to his Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma as long as the mutagen persists. Greater Mutagen * The alchemist's mutagen now grants a +4 natural armor bonus, a +6 alchemical bonus to one physical ability score (Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution), and a +4 alchemical bonus to a second physical ability score. The alchemist takes a –2 penalty on both associated mental ability scores as long as the mutagen persists. Holy Bombs * When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it deal good divine damage. Evil creatures that take a direct hit from a holy bomb must succeed at a Fortitude save or be staggered on their next turn. Against neutral creatures, holy bombs deal half damage, and such targets are not affected by their staggering effect. Holy bombs have no effect on good-aligned creatures. Prerequisite: Bombs, Level 8+ Infusion * Infusion discovery allows an alchemist to use his extracts not only on himself but on other people as well. With this discovery, all alchemist extracts will behave exactly like spells with same names when considering targets and range. Mummification * The alchemist has mastered preserving flesh and applied this knowledge to his own body, turning himself into an undead-like creature. The alchemist’s type does not change, but he becomes immune to cold, paralysis and sleep. Prerequisite: Preserve Organs 1 rank, Level 10+ Precise Bombs * When the alchemist throws a bomb, he doesn't affect allies. Prerequisite: Bombs Preserve Organs * The alchemist learns how to preserve and protect his vital organs, reducing the chance of a mortal wound. When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on the alchemist, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. This does not stack with similar abilities that negate critical hits and sneak attacks (such as fortification armor). An alchemist can take this discovery up to three times; the effects stack, increasing this chance to 50% and then 75%. Spontaneous Healing * The alchemist gains the ability to heal from wounds rapidly. As a free action once per round, he can heal 5 hit points as if he had the fast healing ability. He can heal 5 hit points per day in this manner for every 2 alchemist levels he possesses. Staggering Blast * At 10th level, a grenadier’s bombs become particularly overwhelming when they explode. Whenever a grenadier scores a successful critical hit with a bomb, the creature directly struck by that bomb is staggered for 1d4+1 rounds. A successful Fortitude save (DC equals the bomb’s Reflex save DC to avoid splash damage) reduces the duration to 1 round. The effects of this ability stack with a frost bomb’s staggering effect, but not with the effects of the Staggering Critical feat. Additional hits from a staggering blast add to the effect’s overall duration. Prerequisite: Grenadier 10 Tanglefoot Bombs * A creature that takes a direct hit from a tanglefoot bomb must save against the bomb's DC or be entangled and glued to the floor as if it had failed its save against a tanglefoot bag. Creatures in the splash area that fail their saves are entangled but not glued to the floor; those who make this save are not entangled at all. Prerequisite: Bomb 'Poison Resistance' At 2nd level, an alchemist gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws against poison. This bonus increases to +4 at 5th level, and then again to +6 at 8th level. 'Poison Immunity' At 10th level, an alchemist becomes completely immune to ''poison. '''Persistent Mutagen' At 14th level, the effects of a mutagen last for 1 hour per level. Grand Discoveries Awakened Intellect * The alchemist’s constant exposure to strange chemicals has expanded his mind. His Intelligence score permanently increases by 2 points. Fast Healing * The alchemist’s flesh responds to damage with shocking speed - he gains fast healing 5. True Mutagen * The alchemist’s mutagen now grants a +8 natural armor bonus and a +8 alchemical bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. The alchemist takes a –2 penalty to his Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma as long as the mutagen persists. Prerequisites: Greater Mutagen, Grand Mutagen (bugged) Media fr:Alchimiste __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lore Category:Classes